oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
:This article is about the quest. For the building, see Clock Tower (building) Official description Walkthrough After you start the quest you will not be able to perform other activities with Brother Kojo such as obtaining the watch until the quest is complete. What's the Time? First, talk to Brother Kojo at the Clock Tower, just south-west from the Ardougne Zoo. He will tell you that the clock is broken and that 4 different coloured cogs are needed from the dungeon below the tower to fix it. Go into the room to the south and head down the ladder. Go up the passage to the north-east until you see 4 large coloured tiles on the floor. These tiles will indicate where the corresponding coloured cogs are. You cannot carry more than one cog at a time. Walls of Fire Head through the door closest to the black tile, which should be the north-east door. Walk through the doors and go as far east as you can until you see several level 2 Spiders. You'll see a black cog surrounded by some short walls of fire. Using your bucket or jug of water, cool down the black cog. If you have some Ice gloves, you can directly pick it up, without dousing it with water. After getting the cog, head back to the ladder where you first entered, but don't go up quite yet. You should see 4 spindles near the ladder; use the cog on the black spindle pointing east. Guarded From the central chamber, head into the south-east door, closest to the red tile and head down the passageway until you see some level 53 Ogres. The Red cog will be on the floor where the Ogres are. The ogres have low accuracy, so you can quickly run and pick it up. If you don't want to, don't waste time fighting them. Go back up the ladder where you came in from and use the cog on the red spindle on the ground floor. Long Cut The Blue cog is locked inside a cell with a Dungeon rat. You need to find another way to get at it. Head back up to the surface and go north-east to the zoo boundary and you'll notice a ladder just south of the Camel cage in the Ardougne Zoo. Go down the ladder and follow the long, winding passage until it ends at a wall. Push the wall to get inside and pick up the blue cog. To save time, climb up the ladder that's already there and you'll find yourself south of the Clock Tower. Head back inside and up the stairs. Use the cog with the blue spindle. Mass Termination Head into the north-west door, closest to the white tile and follow the outer passageway first until you find some rat poison. Pick the poison up and head back around to the inner passage that goes north-east. You should pass by 2 levers attached to a metal cage filled with dungeon rats. Pull them both up to open the cage. Head through the gates and into the cage, and then use the poison that you picked up before with the food trough. The rats will eat the poisoned food and begin to die. Wait until they've all died, and then you'll find that the gate to the west has become unhinged, due to the constant colliding by the panicking rats. Head through the west gate until you find the White cog. Pick it up and use the ladder nearby to end up outside of the Clock Tower. Climb to the topmost floor via the staircase inside. Finally, use the cog with the white spindle. Once you've placed all of the Cogs in their corresponding spindles, head back to Brother Kojo and he will compliment and reward you. Rewards *1 Quest point *500 coins *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *1 Armadyl Godsword Music Unlocked *Alone Development *'Developer:' Tom W *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Dan L *'Audio:' Ian T Trivia * The blue cog has been recently updated so that one can no longer telegrab it. * When ascending the stairs in the room where the blue cog and the Dungeon rat are, the player will appear to come through the ground on the surface, as there are no stairs to go back down with. es:Clock Tower nl:Clock Tower fi:Clock Tower Category:Quests Category:Clock Tower Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests